


Flip me!

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [11]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Brian’s Saturday night entertainment depends on fate.





	Flip me!

“No.”

“Yes.”

_“No.”_

“Come on, Brian. You know it's your turn. Just lay still, this won't... Ok, it might hurt just a little. But that’s part-“

“The fuck it is! I had my turn yesterday. So stop yapping and get your fucking ass over here.”

“Yeah, yesterday like a week ago... Where are you going?”

“...”

“...”

“...Okay, I'll flip you for it.”

“Flip? Flip what?”

“A coin.”

“You want to flip a coin to decide who gets to fuck whom?”

“Bright boy.”

“Fine. Whatever. I’m going to have your ass either way. Doesn’t matter if you lose and try to run again since you’ve got nowhere to go except round and round the loft. And with you being so much _older_ than me you’ll get tired long before I will. I would appreciate it if you could collapse on something soft though. The bed, couch-”

“Call it.”

“You’re serious? You’re really- ...tails.”

“...”

“...”

“Oops.”

“That was a horrible toss, even for you. Where'd it go?”

***struggle*** “You stay right _as_ you are. I’ll find-... Lift your hips a bit... A little to the left... There. Just like that. Now stroke yourself... Faster...”

“Mmmmmmm...”

“Feels good?”

“Oh, yeah... _Uuuuhm..._ Heeey! No fair!”

***Laughter*** “You’re so easy......Got it.”

“It’s a draw, so I win. Tell you what, I’ll be nice and flip you for how you’re going to pass out first. Up on all fours with your ass in the air or on your back with your legs wrapped around my neck?”

“You didn’t win. That didn't count since you made me drop it. Two out of three.”

“Brian, give it up. I'm only going to get hornier the longer you stall. I've been thinking about nothing else all day and no coin is going to keep my cock out of your ass.”

“...”

“Brian.”

“One more.”

“Oh, for Christ's sake! Fine! Flip the fucking coin!”

“Call.”

“Heads. Heads for my cock’s head so far up... See? Even the universe agrees, your ass, my cock. Now roll. _Over_.”

“...fucking twat... my ass... respect...”

“What was that?”

“Noth- _Aaaah!_ Justin!”

“Told you it... _Ooohmygodyeees..._ It might hurt a little. But that's part... _Aaah_... Do that again.”

“ _Uuuhmmmm..._ this?”

_“Fuuuuuuuck...”_

***

“Brian?”

“Mmm?”

“Gus has been looking for his coin.”

“What coin?”

“The one you gave him.”

“I've given him dozens of coins.”

“The one that is part of the magic set you bought him last week that’s the same on both sides. Heads.”

“...”

“...”

“Don't know what you're talking about.”  



End file.
